


Normalization

by takethembystorm



Series: Tea Break [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethembystorm/pseuds/takethembystorm
Summary: Who ever said models couldn't get a little good done in the world?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://kribart.tumblr.com/post/143462437385). NSFW, features lingerie.

“You are insane, Adrien,” Chloe says.

“Imma do it,” Adrien replies. “Father signed off on it too.”

Chloe raises a skeptical eyebrow. “Really. Your _father_ , Gabriel Agreste, who is as straight as a razor, agreed to this.”

“Yup.”

“Without haranguing you about how terrible it’d be for your reputation.”

“Yes.”

“And you didn’t talk to your father’s personal assistant and ask her not to tell him.”

“Uh huh.”

Chloe stares at Adrien’s innocent features. “Either you’re the most fantastic liar I’ve ever known or you’re actually telling the truth.”

“Go with the second one.”

“Did”--Chloe spits the name out with perhaps a little less venom than she might’ve a few years ago--”Marinette put you up to this?”

“I asked her. She designed my outfits.”

“Oh, of course.” Chloe sighs and rubs at her temples. “Well, it’ll be a show at least. One way or the other.”  


* * *

Adrien tosses his copy of the magazine onto his desk with a satisfied sigh and leans back in his chair, pillowing his head on his hands and resting his feet on his desk.  


About five seconds later, his phone starts ringing. Adrien fishes it from his pocket and answers.

“Adrien Agreste.”

“ _What_ have you _done_? My phone hasn’t stopped ringing since nine this morning and my inbox has a hundred unread messages in it.”

“Me? I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about, father.”

Adrien grins, cat-like.  



End file.
